This invention relates to Dieffenbachia Plants, and more particularly to a cultivar thereof which is one of a series from a long and detailed program for developing such plants and as stated is a product of the planned breeding program which has a long history and detailed information thereof available.
This program for development of Dieffenbachia, has been carried on in the vicinity of Apopka, Fla., and the particular seedling of this invention is a result of many crosses which is disclosed in an outline to be subsequently set forth.
It should be noted that the description of the plant which follows, is a detailed one that enables the identification of the plant without regard to certain specific botanical statements, since the plant is clearly identifiable by reason of the certain peculiar differences which reside therein as distinguished from prior existing Dieffenbachia.
I have chosen to designate the instant cultivar by the name 61101 and thus the Pedigree of Dieffenbachia.times.`61101` may be stated to be the following:
As noted above, the plant of this disclosure was a selection resulting from an extended planned breeding program which is ongoing. The purpose of the breeding program is to expand the range of phenotypic variation within the genus to produce plants having a wider range of adaptation and ornamental value for use as specimen plants which can be container cultured. The plant of this disclosure, `61101` was a selection from the progeny of ``39301`.times.`Memoria Corsii`. The seed parent `39301` was a selection from the cross of ``18305`.times.`12703`. The seed grandparent ``18305` was a result of a cross of the named plants `Wilson's Delight`.times.`Camille`. The pollen grandparent `12703` resulted from the cross of `77601` with a species unidentified Dieffenbachia specimen labeled `CC78`. The parentage of `77601` was a specimen of D. Hoffmanii crossed with the named variety `Camille`. This plant was selected based on its unusual and distinctive expressions of foliar coloration and character, and was seen as immediately unusual in having leaf colors which are actually and discernibly darker on the undersides of the leaves than on the top sides, which are realized to be highly unusual within the species.
As before suggested, the development or discovery of this cultivar in Apopka, Fla., from the progeny of the stated cross was determined by me as being of value from a commercial standpoint.
I have caused asexual propagation of the cultivar by cuttings to increase the number of plants for evaluation and demonstrated the stability of the combination of characteristics from generation to generation.
Asexual propagules of the plant `61101` were grown and observed for novelty and stability under greenhouse conditions which closely approximate those generally used for commercial production at our facilities near Apopka, Fla. Measurements and values of the characteristic expressions from these specimens were recorded from which the plant can be botanically described and botanically distinguished.
While the colors may vary somewhat depending on exposure during culture such as light level and fertilization rate, it does not however provide any variance in genotype.
The traits which I deem important have been repeatedly observed, are determined to be basic characteristics of 61101, and help to distinguish them from other Dieffenbachia currently available and are not like any of those described by the following references:
Bailey, L. H. and E. Z. Bailey, 1976, Hortus Third, MacMillian, New York. PA0 Graf, A. B., 1978, Tropica--Color Cyclopedia of Exotic Plants and Trees, Roehrs Co., East Rutherford, N.J.
The charactertistics may be summarized as including the following unique combinations.
The top surfaces of the leaves are predominately silvery-grey, and are highlighted by white midrib, and a pattern of blotches which is generally less dense with progressive distance from the midrib. Blothes close to the midrib are white, and those most distant to the midrib may be partially or wholly light green. The margins of the lamina are of a darker shade of green than the light green spots, but an even darker green may occur as small spots near the margin and the darkest green may constitute a non-uniform and interrupted marginal variegation.
The bottom surfaces of the leaves are conspicuously darker than the top surfaces and have a midrib which is an intermediate green at the basal portion, and becomes progressively whiter toward the apex of the leaf. Blotches on the bottom surface appear to be of intermixed white and green color, and seem to be most concentrated near the midrib. The margin of these surfaces is more a uniform dark green without the silvery-grey tone of the top surfaces.
The veins of the top surfaces' green portions are of a clearly deeper green than those of the bottom surfaces which are of the same tone as the green shades of the lamina. The spots of the leaves are characteristically irregular in size, shape and location.